


Elegance

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classical Music, Date Night, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Planning, First Dates, Implied Mpreg, Light Dom/sub, Light restraint, Lucifer in a suit, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sam in a Suit, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s Lucifer’s turn for a night on the town with Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Lucifer’s French:   
> “Voulez-vous vous coucher avec moi, ce soir mon amour?”  
> Will you sleep with me tonight?
> 
> Sam’s Latin:   
> “Vitanda est improba siren desidia- Lucifer,”   
> One musts avoid that wicked temptress Lucifer.”
> 
> Lucifer’s Russian:  
> “Yesil ya iskusitel’ to, chto ty delayesh’ so mnoy?”   
> “If I am a tempter, then what are you doing with me?”
> 
> Lucifer’s last line of Italian:   
> “Guarda tutti impotenti e che vogliono sotto di me. Essere scopata dal diavolo in persona”  
> Look at you all helpless and wanting beneath me. Being fucked by the Devil himself.

 

Lucifer double checked his shaving job in the full length mirror of the nest as he neatly did the ice blue tie around his neck into a trinity knot, admiring his form in the mirror as he hummed a little tune.

A low whistle sounded from the doorway of the bedroom. Dean leaned against the door jam, with a clearly amused look on his face, “Where is the Lucifer I know? The one who wears more flannel and pajama pants than all of us combined.”

Lucifer gave a slight flush and turned to face Dean, “I’m taking Sam on a date,” he explained, smoothing his tie out and making sure it was tucked into his waistcoat, which he considered to be more elegant than a vest.

“I figured something was going on when I saw him fussing over that old tux of his,” Dean pushed away from the door and entered the room, “Gabriel’s trying to convince him to, as he puts it, add a splash of color. Which to Gabe means the whole tux being some absurd color.”

Lucifer chuckled and slid his jacket onto his torso, “What color is it currently?” he asked as he adjusted his cuffs.

“Last I looked that weird pink color Skittles uses in their tropical flavor lineup,” Dean said with a chuckle as he helped Lucifer dust off his shoulder,  “Sam was about to have a stroke so I thought I’d come check on you.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded, “Doing okay, all things considering,” he said, “I know this is going to be a bit more… extravagant than what Gabriel did.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean clapped Lucifer on the shoulder, “Sam likes stuff like this. Just as long as you don’t get him kicked out of this theater.”

Lucifer chuckled, “I am going to be a gentleman,” he promised Dean. He snatched the ice blue handkerchief off of the dresser and folded it neatly into his breast pocket.

“But is Sam?” Dean smirked as he tucked his hands in his pockets, “I have to admit that you two have been good for the kid. He’s learning to loosen up.”

Lucifer smiled, “Thank you. That means a lot to me. Sam’s been good for me as well.”

Dean straightened Lucifer’s tie then nodded towards the door, “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Lucifer smiled and walked over to Sam’s old bedroom, where Sam and Gabriel were, “Gabe? Are you done tormenting our mate now?” he asked, leaning up against the door.

“I’m not tormenting anyone,” Gabriel said from his perch on the desk, “I’m offering helpful tips.”

Sam shot a glare at Gabriel as he turned towards Lucifer while he straightened the bow tie, “Helpful as in turning my tux every color of the rainbow, including white.”

“I still think tuxes look drab,” Gabriel snorted.

Lucifer smiled and came over to where Sam was, dusting off his shoulder, “Your opinion, not mine. Personally, I think Sam looks extraordinarily handsome.”

“That goes without saying?” Gabriel leaned back and regarded the both of them, “Of course the two of you are a head turning pair.”

Sam smiled sincerely at Lucifer and ran a light finger over the blue pocket square he was wearing, “I like the blue.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed his cheek, “Shall we go?” he asked, “We wouldn’t want to miss the symphony.”

Sam nodded as Gabriel came up and kissed them both farewell. “Now remember kids. Don’t take candy from strangers. No bringing girls back to the room and hold hands when crossing the street,” the angel added with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, I think we both know we’re going to follow those rules,” Lucifer laughed as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.

Sam laughed as he led them out of the room, waving to Dean as they passed, “Don’t you and Gabriel get into too much trouble while we’re gone.”

Lucifer smiled and waved back to Dean, mouthing a thank you to him as he led Sam out to the Impala, “I got on Dean’s good side,” he admitted as he opened Sam’s door for him.

“I would say so,” Sam chuckled as he glanced at his brother’s car before getting in, “What did you bribe Dean with for the use of his car?”

“No bribery, no deals, nothing except baked him a bunch of pies.” Lucifer mentioned as he went around the front and slid into the driver’s seat, “And promised Dean that no sex would happen in the car.”

“Aahh. I knew there was a catch somewhere,” Sam chuckled as he unbuttoned his jacket to be more comfortable.

“No, if that happens tonight I know exactly where it’s going to happen,” Lucifer smiled as he began to drive out of the bunker’s garage.

“I’m not having sex in a theater. It’s one thing to get booted out of a drive-in but it’s a whole different thing to be kicked out of a symphony performance,” Sam looked over at Lucifer and took his preoccupation with driving to fully appreciate the angel dressed formally. Lucifer was stunning and it made Sam’s heart swell at the thought of being fortunate enough to be with such a man.

Lucifer laughed, “What is it with you Winchesters? No, it’s not going to be at the theatre. Honestly, Samuel, you worry me sometimes. It is most likely going to be outdoors, away from the Impala, and comfortable. And after dinner.”

“Oh,” Sam says slightly embarrassed, thinking that Lucifer’s comments somehow meant that the angel thought he was a horndog like his brother. He always thought he had a healthy libido for a man of his age, but he had to wonder if it was getting to be too much.

Lucifer laughed and reached his hand out for Sam’s, resting it on the seat between them, “Relax, Sam, I’m teasing. Trust me, I got the same lecture from Dean.”

Sam glanced at his angel as he folded their fingers together, “So I’m not… sexing you guys to death?” he asked uncertainly.

Lucifer laughed and shook his head, “You? Sexing the Devil and a former Norse God to death?” He grinned, “Nah, not at all. I worry that I’m the one sexing you all to death.”

“Not at all,” Sam smiled to himself, “Gabriel seems to enjoy it as much as I do. Although there might come a day I’ll need the little blue pills to keep up with you.”

Lucifer flushed brightly, “I’ll just juice you up myself,” he said, “Trust me, no refractory period isn’t all that fun.”

“Has been for me,” Sam said as he stretched across the seat and kissed Lucifer’s cheek, “So what program is playing tonight?”

“It’s a symphony orchestration concert with themes from Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet suite, the first three movements of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata and I believe an Artzsong by Shubert,” Lucifer replied promptly, “Alas, Swan Lake was sold out completely when I purchased the tickets, but I got very good seats- the side balcony seats, to be precise, the “box seats” if you will- for a very good price.”

“You got us box seats?” Sam sounded excited and surprised at the news.

“Of course,” Lucifer hummed, giving a smile over to Sam. He squeezed his hand lightly. “Also, you know that wonderful Italian place you’ve always wanted to try, but decided against it because it’s a bit on the pricey side?”

“Yeah,” Sam drawled out, not quite believing the evening Lucifer had planned.

“I have a special reservation for us,” Lucifer hummed casually. To him, taking Sam out to such extravagance was no big deal- he loved treating his mates.

“Heylel,” Sam breathed out as he gripped the angel’s hand, “This is… it’s too much.”

“Nonsense,” Lucifer chuckled, “I have no qualms about treating my mate to a splendid, intellectual night out. It’s not like I don’t have a budget the size of the GDP of North America and South America combined. And even if I didn’t, it still wouldn’t be. Mates should be treated with elegance, grace, and poise, but most of all, cherished completely on dates.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Sam murmured as he stared at Lucifer in awe.

“You don’t have to say anything, Sam,” Lucifer told him, smiling, “It’s an honor and a privilege for me to be able to do this for you.”

“Thank you, Luc’,” Sam whispered as he lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s knuckles.

Lucifer smiled, “You’re welcome, my King,” He found a parking space at the theatre and got out of the car, opening his mate’s door for him.

Sam stepped out of the car and stretched to his full height as he buttoned his jacket, “It’d be a nice night for a walk,” He observed as he looked around at the full parking lot.

Lucifer smiled, “Well, we are walking to dinner, it’s only about a three block walk from here. Shall we head in? The concert starts in fifteen minutes,” He offered his arm to Sam.

Sam smiled down at Lucifer’s offered arm and gently wrapped his hand around his date’s bicep, “Lead the way.”

Lucifer smiled and walked them into the theatre, presenting his tickets to the person he was supposed to, “Down that way, up the first flight and to your right, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, leading Sam that way and sitting him down, “Can I get you anything? Champagne, beer, water? It’s a long concert.”

“Water is fine,” Sam replied.

“Alright,” Lucifer purred. He went off to a vendor and came back with a bottle of water for Sam and a glass of red wine for himself.

Although he appeared to sit calmly, Sam was giddy to see an orchestral performance. Something he hadn’t seen since college but that had been poor student seating, nothing as extravagant as a box seat.

Lucifer sat in his seat next to Sam and smiled, sensing his excitement and happiness and swelled slightly with pride as he took a sip of wine, “The Sonata is going to feature a German pianist soloist, Zimerman. I saw his performance performing Beethoven’s 5th Piano Concerto back in Germany in, oh, the late 1980’s, with Leonard Bernstein as the conductor. It was a completely beautiful performance.”

“Have you been time hopping again?” Sam whispered, “I thought you and Gabe were swearing that off after overshooting and landing in the 1470’s?”

“That’s what I get for arguing with him, it was a solo time jump and it was before we made that promise. Although I did go and see an excellent performance on that trip, I forget what it was, though,” Lucifer winked roguishly.

“Now there’s a mental image. You and Gabriel in tights,” Sam stopped and thought about it for a moment and shivered pleasantly.

“Lederhosen,” Lucifer corrected, “1470’s Germany, Bavaria, to be precise.” He noted the shiver and chuckled, “What, want to see me in period dress?”

“Maybe,” Sam looked towards Lucifer with a shrug, “You have well turned calves, as they used to say.”

Lucifer grinned, “People do like my legs,” he agreed.

Just then, the house lights began to flash then dim as the orchestra began to tune. A hush fell over the crowd and the master of ceremonies came out on stage to tell the audience about the evening. Sam leaned forward slightly to look down into the orchestra pit while he listened.

The first performer stepped out onto the stage and with a short bow, began to play and with those first notes Sam was riveted. He sat back in his chair and gave the performance his undivided attention.

Lucifer smiled and listened to the orchestra, taking small sips of his wine as he did so, the image of a man enjoying an intellectual pursuit.

Everything was beautiful and Sam was having the time of his life, until the Moonlight Sonata began to play. He hadn’t heard that piece in years. Not since… Jess. It made him think of the times they’d be quietly studying together and she’d play Beethoven in the background because she said it promoted concentration. How she’d hum the melody so soft that he’d not really hear her unless he tried. Closing his eyes, he could see her still and his heart ached with the knowledge that she was gone. Before he knew it, a tear trickled down his cheek for the woman he loved once upon a time. A woman torn from him too soon.

Lucifer turned and looked at Sam, leaning over slightly to brush the tear away. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed them lightly to Sam’s skin, a token of apology whispered in the contact.

“Are you reading me again?” Sam whispered as he opened his eyes and met Lucifer’s.

Lucifer shook his head, “No,” he whispered honestly, “I don’t need to read you to know what you’re thinking. You’ve always worn your heart on your sleeve, my King.”

“In this instance I don’t think I’d mind if you did,” Sam turned back to the performance, unwilling to talk about it any further.

Lucifer gave a sad smile, “No. You’re not ready to talk about it, and I don’t want to make you do that.”

“I don’t think I ever will be, Luc’,” Sam squeezed his mate’s hand.

Lucifer squeezed his hand back, “And then I’ll never ask,” he said, “Especially because if it weren’t for me, she’d still be here.”

Sam silently shook his head, “Did you order it?” he says low so he wouldn’t disturb the people in the box next to them.

“I asked for my Vessel to be ready. In a roundabout way, it was on my orders,” Lucifer whispered

“No, Brady took it too far. He enjoyed it,” Sam took a deep breath to try and relieve the tightness forming in his chest, “Just… let stop talking about this and enjoy the music,” he turned pleading eyes towards Lucifer, “Please, Luc’.”

Lucifer nodded, “Of course,” he whispered, feeling guilty but not wanting to upset his mate further. Schooling his face, he held Sam’s hand and picked up his glass of champagne, taking a slightly longer sip than normal.

The concert played on and Sam kept a hold on Lucifer’s hand for the remainder of the show, finally letting go when it was time for applause. By that time Sam had started to smile again and when the last of the clapping had died down, the house lights came up and Sam leaned over to kiss Lucifer’s cheek, “Thank you, Luc’.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek in return, “Of course, Sam. Ready to eat?”

“Sure,” Sam stood from his chair and held out his hand, “Feed me, Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer chuckled and stood up, taking Sam’s hand and leading him out of the theater, “Of course, Mr. Morningstar-Novak.”

“I think we’re forgetting a Winchester in there somewhere,” Sam said with a shy grin.

Lucifer made a show of looking around the theater before grinning and pecking Sam on the forehead, “Ah. There he is.”

Sam laughed at his mate’s antics and threw his arm around his shoulders, “I think Gabe is rubbing off on you.”

Lucifer grinned and slung his arm around Sam’s waist, “Just a little,” he agreed, “But I’m rubbing off on him in some way too.” Outside, the weather was cool and crisp in the fall air, but still very pleasant for the walk to the restaurant. Once they were there, Lucifer smiled at the host, “Morningstar, table for two?” he requested.

“Right this way, Mr. Morningstar.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Lucifer when the host turned his back, “After you, Mr. Winchester-Morningstar,” He said as he motioned for Lucifer to go ahead of him.

Lucifer smirked and followed the host down to a little separated seating area, away from prying eyes, and nodded at the host before holding Sam’s chair out for him.

Murmuring his thanks, Sam took the seat and scooted forward. Laying the napkin in his lap, he waited to start talking until Lucifer had taken his seat, “Luc’, I want you to know that I don’t blame you. Not anymore.”

“I know, but that doesn’t change how I feel,” Lucifer said quietly, sliding his jacket off of him and leaving him in his shirt and waist coat, draping it over the back of his chair.

“I’ll make you a deal, Heylel. For the rest of tonight we don’t talk of that time in our lives and tomorrow or sometime in the future we’ll talk about it all you want,” Sam’s expression was sincere. He didn’t want to ruin the evening Lucifer had planned for them, it hadn’t been his intent to bring it up in the theater and now he felt it was his responsibility to steer them away from the subject.

“Making a deal with the Devil now, Sammy?” Lucifer grinned.

“And maybe if he’s lucky I’ll dance with him in the pale moonlight. Think of how jealous the witches of the world will be,” Sam joked lightly and leaned a bit on the table, “Do we have a deal, Old Scratch?”

“We do,” Lucifer said, leaning a bit on the table, “Now come seal it.”

“Traditionalist,” Sam said fondly as he met Lucifer across the table and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Lucifer smiled into the chaste kiss, “You love it,” he said, just as fondly.

“I do,” Sam sat back in his chair and picked up the menu left behind by the host. Scanning the names of the dishes, all of them in Italian, he was thankful that he had a basic understanding of Latin. It at least helped him halfway figure out what was going on.

Lucifer smiled and looked up at the waiter, speaking in fluent Italian about the wine selection before holding up his finger to silence the waiter and looked at his mate, “Sam, does it matter what wine I order?” he asked.

“Nothing too bitter,” Sam didn’t look up from his menu as he spoke.

Lucifer smiled and went back to conversing with the waiter in Italian before he left and Lucifer picked up his own menu, humming softly.

At some point during Lucifer’s conversation with the waiter, Sam’s eyes drifted up from his menu as he listened. A slight thrill ran along his spine as the syllables dripped from Lucifer’s tongue and it was in that moment that Sam realized that he was getting slightly turned on. In a public restaurant, no less. Shifting in his seat, Sam blushed faintly and looked back down at his menu.

Lucifer’s eyes flickered up from his menu, “Something wrong?” he asked with a smile.

Sam glanced up and shook his head, “No, I’m good. Awesome. Great,” he rambled a bit as he went back to concentrating on the menu, “Faboo.”

“Faboo?” Lucifer chuckled.

Sam sighed as he inwardly grimaced at his word choice, “Gabe and Dean made me watch Animaniacs while you were… at work.”

“And why on earth would they subject you to this?” Lucifer laughed.

“Something about missing out on the 90’s. The proper 90’s, whatever that means,” Sam said with a shrug, “At least it wasn’t ‘Saved by the Bell’, which was Dean’s first choice.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Have you been subjected to the ThunderCats yet?” he asked.

“That’s for next time you go to work and we’re home. I’ve been warned that there is no getting out of it, even if Gabe has to break out the handcuffs,” Sam’s mouth tilted in half smile, “Jokes on them. I’ve seen it and I kinda like it.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Oh, I see then,” He grinned, “Next time, just hand one of the home tapes to Dean and say ‘Only if you watch this’ and listen to him scream.”

“Hell no!” Sam laughed, “Those are mine and I’m not sharing. Especially the one with Gabriel and the bunny tail.”

Lucifer gave a laugh, “Oh Father… not the one with Gabriel and the bunny tail… No, I was thinking more of the rare ones where Gabe’s the Dom. Those are always good.”

Sam’s eyes went glassy for a moment with a wistful smile as he thinks back to the last tape he’d watched, “Yeah, they are.”

“Which one are you thinking about now?” Lucifer inquired.

“The one where you’re tied up in that intricately knotted rope,” Sam shook his head to rid his mind of the images for now, “What did Gabe call it? The dragonfly?”

“Mmm, yes, that was it,” Lucifer’s gaze turned dreamy.

Sam nudged Lucifer’s foot under the table, “Stop, before you get worked up and we have to sit through dinner in discomfort.”

“I’m not getting worked up,” Lucifer protested lightly, batting Sam’s arm lightly with his menu.

“Well I am, so just be good,” Sam picked up his menu and leaned back in his chair, “Doesn’t help that you’re speaking Italian to waiters,” he softly admitted, not really intending for Lucifer to hear.

Of course, Lucifer did hear, “Mmm, does my speaking Italian make you a little hot under the collar?” he teased lightly.

Sam shifted his shoulders and stared intently at the menu, but not seeing a single word, “Maybe.”

“Hmm…  I wonder if it works with other languages,” Lucifer folded his menu and smirked, “Voulez-vous vous coucher avec moi, ce soir mon amour?”

Sam’s eyes slid shut and took a slow controlled breath as French had the same effect on him, “Lucifer…” he hissed in a pleading type of warning.

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed innocently.

“Vitanda est improba siren desidia- Lucifer,” Sam said in Latin rebuttal, a smirk making his eyes twinkle in mischief.

Lucifer laughed happily, “Yesil ya iskusitel’ to, chto ty delayesh’ so mnoy?” he asked simply in Russian, a twinkle in his own eye.

“If I knew what you just said, I’d reply. But unless it’s in Latin or first year Spanish, I’m lost,” Sam picked up a breadstick and waved it in Lucifer’s direction, “Now stop being a bad boy,” he whispered.

“Am I being a bad boy?” Lucifer asked in faux innocence, batting his lashes teasingly.

“That is the kind of attitude that got Gabriel and me kicked out of a drive in,” Sam chuckled as he bit into the breadstick.

Lucifer smirked, “Yes, well, I can behave for the most part, unlike my brother.”

“Sure you can,” Sam scoffed, his mind turning back to the evening of his date with his other mate and it dawned on Sam that he hadn’t told Lucifer about his confession to Gabriel. “Speaking of Gabriel, we had an… interesting conversation that night.”

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, before looking up at the waiter and sipping the wine. Nodding his approval, he poured Sam a glass and passed it over to him, “Grazie,” he murmured to the waiter, before letting him know that they still needed a few moments to decide on food. “Apologies. What about?”

Sam tapped his half eaten breadstick on the plate while chewing on his bottom lip, unsure how Lucifer would really react, regardless of any joking he’d done with Gabriel, “Retirement and starting a family.”

Lucifer raised a brow, “What would you do if you retired?” he asked,

“Maybe restart the Men of Letters, make the bunker a hub of information for hunters in the field,” Sam shrugged, “I’m a bit old to be going back to college and with me being legally dead. It makes it difficult to take that route.”

Lucifer nodded, “And… the family?” he asked.

“I’ve just been thinking it’d be nice to have a baby,” Sam looked up and tried to gauge Lucifer’s reaction, “With you and Gabriel. I want a family with you two.”

Lucifer was pretty much vibrating in his seat, “How??” he asked eagerly.

“Well the old fashioned way is out for any of us to carry unless, according to Gabriel, special permissions are given. So probably adoption or foundling… I don’t know honestly. Again, legally dead,” Sam had been thinking all of it through and there was seriously no legitimate way to start a family outside of natural procreation. It was a down heartening line of thought. “Then there are surrogates. My sperm and an egg donor. But that takes money.”

“We have the money for that if that’s the route you want to go. But we don’t.” Lucifer said, “I can easily harbor a soul within my Grace, as long as I have a virile mate donating soul or Grace to do so. The process is very simple, and it doesn’t require much beyond a normal pregnancy.” His eyes were lit up in excitement.

“I know you could and I’m sure Gabriel could too, but I don’t know what the punishment would be for you and Gabe going against Chuck. It’s not something I want to find out,” Sam reached across the table and took his hand. “Besides, Nephilim are still forbidden and the last thing I want is for you or our child to be hunted by the host.”

Lucifer squeezed his hand and sighed. “But-” he started to protest quietly, mildly sad that he couldn’t do the ultimate natural thing, have a child of his own. “I want to.”

“I know you do, Luc’, but that doesn’t solve the problem of Nephilim.” Sam said softly as he glanced at the approaching waiter.

Lucifer sighed and nodded, before turning to the waiter and giving his order in quiet Italian, looking at Sam when he was done.

“Um… ” Sam picked up the menu and butchered the pronunciation of one of the dishes.

“Want me to order for you, Sam?” Lucifer asked as he tried to hide his amusement.

Sighing, the hunter nodded, “Yes, please.”

Lucifer looked at Sam’s choices and gave Sam’s order, the waiter nodding after writing everything down and taking their menus away.

“I guess I’m going to have to learn to order Italian without making it sound like an exorcism,” Sam quipped once they were alone, “Unless the pasta is possessed, then my pronunciation might help.”

Lucifer laughed, “Possessed pasta. That’d be new.”

Lucifer’s laughter was infectious and Sam found himself joining in, “Black eyed meatballs would be off putting.”

“Just a tad bit, not to mention the red eyed garlic bread,” Lucifer snickered.

“Stop. I won’t be able to eat while thinking about Crowley’s face on toast,” Sam laughed.

Lucifer snickered, “No, please, I want to be able to eat too,” he chuckled.

Lucifer leaned back in his seat, sated with his meal and appraising his mate over his glass of wine, “How was your meal, Sam?” he inquired.

“That was the best Italian I’ve ever had,” Sam smiled as he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his stomach, “I’m never eating at Olive Garden again.”

Lucifer smiled, “I take it you’re too full for dessert?” he hummed.

“I am, but we could get it to-go,” Sam suggested and sat up straight.

“Tiramisu?” Lucifer suggested.

“I was thinking cannoli. So how about one of each?” Sam asked hopefully, “And maybe a piece for Gabriel?”

Lucifer smiled and ordered the desserts easily.

Once the order was placed and the waiter left their table, Sam smirked at Lucifer, “You and me are going to have to have a long conversation… in Italian.”

“Oh?” Lucifer hummed, “And why is that?”

Holding the smirk, he slowly slid his foot along Lucifer’s ankle, “I think you know.”

“Maybe I want to hear the reason,” he smirked back, letting Sam’s foot wander

Sam looked around them and when he was satisfied that no one was watching or around, he moved his chair so that he was sitting next to Lucifer. Leaning in, he whispered in Lucifer’s ear, “Because hearing you speak another language turns me on.”

Lucifer shivered and looked at Sam, “Yeah?” he whispered, “Tell me why.”

“I don’t know,” Sam rested his hand on Lucifer’s knee, “Maybe because it’s exotic sounding or maybe it’s the element of mystery because I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Do you want me to tell you what I’m saying?” Lucifer murmured.

“Not right now. I like the mystery,” Sam leaned forward and brushed his nose along side Lucifer’s.

Lucifer smiled and repeated the action, “Mmm, mystery is good.”

“But you know what is better? Paying the check and getting out of here,” Sam pecked a kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth and sat back in his chair, “Unless you’d like to stay here a bit longer.”

Lucifer signaled for the check, going into the jacket slung over the chair, “Nah, I still have that ravishing to take care of.”

“Who says you’ll be the one doing the ravishing?” Sam teased as he stood up from the table, buttoning his jacket, “I’ll meet you outside. I have to use the bathroom.”

Lucifer nodded, leaning up for a kiss, “See you in a moment.”

Bending down, Sam smacked a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips and walked away to do what he needed.

Lucifer smiled and received the desserts and the check. Scrawling his signature across the bottom of the receipts, he sent the check back and tucked a twenty in between the salt and pepper shakers before finishing off his wine, putting his jacket back on, and heading outside with desserts in hand.

Sam went about his business in the bathroom and took advantage of the privacy afforded by the stall to check that his surprise for Lucifer was still where he’d put it. Sighing in satisfaction that everything was as it should be he left the stall, washing his hands and giving a polite nod to the other restaurant patron who was using the facilities.

Leaving the restaurant, Sam looked around for Lucifer and smiled when he found his mate leaning against a lamp post while looking up at the stars, “Ready, baby?” Sam asked in a low voice when he reached Lucifer’s side,

“Mmm, yes. Let’s drop these off in the car and let me grab a few things from the trunk. I know just the spot,” He kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Oh and where’s that?” Sam followed after Lucifer, shortening his strides so he didn’t outpace the angel.

“I found this little wooded clearing by a brook,” Lucifer said with a smile as he fished the Impala’s keys out of his pocket.

“That sounds nice. Is it far?”

“About a quarter mile from here,” He opened up the Impala and slid the desserts inside of the backseat, pulling out a blanket and a small ziploc bag containing lube.

Sam quirked up an eyebrow and tried to fight a smile, “Turning Boy Scout are we?”

“Their motto of ‘always be prepared’ works rather well, wouldn’t you say? Besides, I didn’t want it to open accidentally and spill lube all over the upholstery. Dean would kill us.”

“I think killing is too light of a word,” Sam took the blanket and rolled it up under his arm.

“Very true,” Lucifer smiled before gesturing, “Shall we go?”

“Ready when you are,” Sam subtly shifted his stance and took Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer smiled and tucked the baggie into his jacket before leading Sam by his hand to go down to the clearing he was talking about, beaming when they reached it.

Letting out a low whistle, Sam looked around the clearing. If he didn’t know better, he would swear they were in the middle of nowhere with the way the trees shielded them from the outside world and the stars shone bright above them, “How did you find this place?”

“One of my nature walks,” Lucifer confessed, “I spent hours here, feeling so much at peace.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sam spread the blanket out on the grass and eased himself down, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer hummed, laying down next to Sam.

Sam glanced over at Lucifer with a loving smile, “I can think of something prettier. Or would the word be handsome?”

“Mmm, and what would that be?” Lucifer asked, turning onto his side.

“I’ll give you two guesses,” Sam removed his jacket and set it to the side.

“Hmmm… Gabriel and the library?” Lucifer hummed as he slid off his own jacket.

“Half right,” Sam laid down on his side to face Lucifer, “You, Luc’. I was talking about you.”

Lucifer gave a little flush as he scooted closer to Sam, “Oh?” he asked shyly.

“Yes,” Sam stroked the angel’s cheek with the back of his knuckles, “My beautiful Morningstar. Especially when he’s dressed in a tux or nothing at all.”

Lucifer leaned into Sam’s caresses and smiled, “I take it we really like it when I’m in a tux?” he murmured.

“Mmmhmm,” Sam hummed while trailing his fingers down to the bowtie around Lucifer’s neck, “I might have to think of ways to get you to wear one more often.”

“Oh, I see then,” Lucifer chuckled, his fingers lightly resting on Sam’s hips, “And what is it about me in a tux that makes you hot under the collar, hmm?”

Smirking, Sam tugged lightly on Lucifer’s tie, “Other than you looking good in it? It’s like you’re a walking, talking Christmas present with buttons.”

“Oh is that so?” Lucifer hummed, trailing his finger along the top of Sam’s slacks.

“It is,” Sam murmured as he leaned in closer to his mate, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I would have to, you look incredibly handsome and good enough to eat,” Lucifer murmured.

“Too bad we had such a filling dinner,” Sam teased his fingers along the front of Lucifer’s shirt, flicking the buttons as he went.

“Mmm, and why do you say that?” Lucifer asked with a smile as he began to undo Sam’s belt.

“Logic. If I’m good enough to eat and you had a filling dinner then there’s not possibly any room left to devour me,” Sam grinned at his own little joke.

Lucifer huffed a laugh and kissed along Sam’s jaw. “But I think you forget exactly how much I can eat.”

“If you think you can take it, you’re welcome to try,” Sam tilted his head to the side, stretching his neck long as he hummed happily at the feel of Lucifer’s lips on his skin.

Lucifer smiled and kissed and sucked along Sam’s neck, leaving tiny little love bites as he went.

Sam sighed with each kiss. His hand moving upward to pull the bow of Lucifer’s tie loose, “I should confess something.”

“Oh? And what is your confession, my mate?” Lucifer whispered as he worked on pulling Sam’s bowtie off of him.

Sam leaned in and whispered hotly in Lucifer’s ear, “I’m wearing something I’ve never worn before and Gabriel helped put it in.”

Lucifer shivered and moaned softly, his fingers undoing Sam’s buttons deftly, “And what is it that you’re wearing?” he whispered back.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Sam nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe then soothed it with the tip of his tongue, “It’s below my belt.”

Lucifer groaned and rolled his hips, “Are you wearing a plug?” he whispered hotly into Sam’s ear.

“Have been since I put this suit on,” Sam kissed wet and loose along his neck, “Want to see?”

“Yes,” Lucifer moaned, tilting his own head back.

“Then you better get me out of this monkey suit,” Sam said as he wrapped his long legs around Lucifer’s thighs, pulling their hips together as he gently rubbed against him.

Lucifer chuckled and slid the dress shirt off of Sam, fumbling with his slacks, rolling his hips neatly into Sam’s.

A sensible thought cut through the building lust in Sam’s brain while he pulled Lucifer’s belt free, “We’re hidden here, right? No cops or people are going to find us?”

“No one is going to find us,” Lucifer soothed, “I highly doubt most people know of this area. We’re safe.”

“Good,” Sam kisses his way up to Lucifer’s lips, covering them with his own. Reveling in the slide and heat of their mouths joining as he opened Lucifer’s slacks and slipped a hand inside to gently palm the growing erection beneath.

Lucifer groaned into the kiss, a hand coming up to cup the back of Sam’s head as he began shoving Sam’s slacks down his legs.

Sam chuckled into the kiss and toed off his shoes, “Anxious to see your surprise, Heylel?”

“Yes,” Lucifer murmured with a smile.

Sam rolled away from Lucifer and stood with his back turned to the angel. He dropped his slacks to the ground and kicked them away. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned at the angel and rolled the elastic of his boxers halfway down his ass with a little shimmy.

Lucifer watched his mate with interest, groaning as he saw the bright blue colored plug peaking out at him, “Fucking hell, Sam,” he whispered.

Sam slid his boxers off the rest of the way, making sure to bend at the waist to give Lucifer a full view, “Is that a vote of approval?”

“It is,” Lucifer confirmed, leaning up and giving Sam a solid smack on his tempting rear, just above the plug.

Sam hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as he straightened up, “Careful, plug virgin here.”

“Spanking virgin too,” Lucifer teased, toeing off his own shoes, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, bowtie undone, and belt open, looking thoroughly debauched already.

“Another time,” Sam turned around and knelt beside Lucifer, stroking a hand along the angel’s bare chest and down his stomach, “It is a shame to get you out of this outfit.”

Lucifer smiled, “Well, what if I don’t get out of it completely?” he hummed, running a hand over Sam’s naked body.

“But you’ll stain it if you don’t,” Sam leaned down and kissed one of Lucifer’s pert nipples.

“I think I can get a few stains out,” Lucifer chuckled, arching his back up and into Sam’s mouth. His fingers undid his waistcoat and shirt buttons and opening them so that it fanned out on the blanket beneath him.

“Well since you put it that way,” Sam looked up and smiled, “I think you mentioned something about ravaging me?”

“Mmm, yes I did,” Lucifer murmured, rocking his hips, “Get that ass up here, first, wanna lick it.”

“Only if I get to suck you while you do it,” Sam cupped Lucifer’s groin and gently squeezed.

Lucifer groaned and nodded, “Yeah, you can,” he moaned softly.

Sam turned around so that he was straddling Lucifer’s head and bent down to kiss along the angel’s waist band. His hand massaging and stroking Lucifer through his boxers, “I’m going to get you nice and wet so you can slide right into me. Can’t wait to have you in my mouth, Heylel.”

Lucifer groaned and he began running his hands over the swell of Sam’s rear, toying with the plug, “Fuck, love it when you talk dirty,” he murmured, grasping the base of the plug and twisting it lightly.

“Damn… ” Sam gasped and pushed his hips towards Lucifer’s hand, “You’re going to make it hard for me to concentrate.”

“Concentration? What’s that?” Lucifer hummed innocently as he began gently pumping the plug inside of Sam, “If you can’t think enough to blow me, I want to hear about Gabe putting this into you.”

With a low moan Sam slipped his hand into Lucifer’s boxers and pushed them down far enough to free his cock. Placing a kiss to the tip, Sam stroked along the shaft, “He bent me over the end of the bed. He wanted to lick me but I wouldn’t let him.”

“Why not?” Lucifer murmured questioningly as he began to slowly pull the plug out.

“Because,” Sam licked from the base of Lucifer’s cock to the very tip, swirling his tongue around the crown, “We didn’t have time to finish what we would have started. Instead he used his fingers and it felt so good, Luc. Got so hard just from his fingers inside me. Filling me up.”

“How many fingers?” Lucifer moaned, his dick hardening even more from Sam’s words and his tongue.

“Three,” Sam groaned as the plug slipped free of his hole, “He was deep, Luc’. Kept bumping my prostate until I was dripping onto the floor.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer closed his eyes to savor the image, sliding three of his fingers deep into Sam’s hole, “Was he talking dirty to you?”

“Ye-yes,” Sam’s breath hitched when Lucifer’s fingers filled him. He lowered his head to Lucifer’s thigh and ground down against the angel’s hand.

“What did he say?” Lucifer breathed huskily, kissing Sam’s ass cheek gently.

“Talked about how he wished he was in my place… feeling you inside him,” Sam panted as Lucifer’s fingertips brushed over his prostate just liked Gabriel’s had, “Wants you to fill me with your come and put the plug back in like I did to him.”

Lucifer smiled, “You want me to do that, baby?” He asked, “Want me to fill you up?”

“I don’t know,” Sam mouthed around the base of Lucifer’s cock, “I’m not sure I could take it after you’re done with me.”

“We’ll see, then,” Lucifer moaned, his fingers scissoring Sam open.

Sam let out a small whimper as he wrapped his lips around Lucifer’s cock head and gently sucked.

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips up gently into Sam’s mouth, “But think of how good that’d feel, being all filled up with my warm cum in you, the plug rubbing over your prostate.”

Moaning, Sam opened his mouth wider and sunk further down onto Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer groaned and removed his fingers, licking Sam from his balls up to the top of his ass, forks flicking lightly over the sensitive skin.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Lucifer to moan, “Please… Heylel. Fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Lucifer whispered, giving Sam a little pat on his rear, “How do you want to be fucked?”

Sam turned around to face his mate and kissed him briefly then teased Lucifer’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, “I want you to holding me down on my back.”

Lucifer easily flipped them so Sam was laying on his back, legs around Lucifer’s waist, pinning his wrists down by his head, “Like this?” he growled softly.

“Yes,” Sam replied as he stared up into Lucifer’s eyes, his legs tightening around his lover’s waist to urge him to do something more.

Lucifer adjusted himself so he was lined up with Sam’s hole and swiftly slid in with a groan.

Sam pressed his head into the blanket with a shout of pleasure, “Yes! Like that. Fuck me!”

Lucifer grinned wolfishly and began pounding into Sam hard and fast, going at an almost unholy pace.

Sam’s wrists strained against Lucifer’s hands as he writhed beneath the angel. His moans and cries growing louder.

Lucifer kept the same pace, leaning in and sucking a dark purple and red mark into the space between Sam’s collarbone with a moan, “Quiet down, or I’ll gag you,” he warned against his skin.

Sam groaned as he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet like Lucifer asked. After a few well place thrusts, the hunter shook his head, “I can’t…” he whimpered “Can’t keep quiet. Feels too good.”

Lucifer grunted and transferred Sam’s wrists to one hand, pinning them above his head as his other hand now slid across Sam’s mouth, “Does that help?” he panted, his hips pistoning quickly and rubbing Sam’s prostate, “Shake yes or no.”

Shaking his head yes, Sam moaned loud and low behind Lucifer’s hand. His cock growing harder with each passing moment. He’d been teased by the plug for too long and wanted to come, but he didn’t want this to end. His mind could only think about the feel of Lucifer’s cock stretching him, the sounds Lucifer was making and combining that with his restricted movement sent him into a nearly euphoric state where nothing existed but that moment.

Lucifer gave a small smirk as he watched Sam come undone underneath of him. Thinking back to their earlier conversation, he leaned in and whispered harshly in Sam’s ear, “Guarda tutti impotenti e che vogliono sotto di me. Essere scopata dal diavolo in persona”

Sam’s eyes flew open a split second before his whole frame locked up, his cock erupting across his chest as he completely unraveled, screaming his ecstasy into Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer lasted two more strong thrusts before cumming deep inside Sam with a loud groan, his head dropping down to rest on Sam’s shoulder.

Clenching around Lucifer, Sam canted his hips to milk every last drop Lucifer gave him. Not able to hold the position he was in, Sam dropped his feet to the blanket and flexed his fingers which had started to tingle from lack of circulation.

Lucifer carefully eased off of Sam, rubbing his wrists gently to improve circulation and to appraise him, “How do you feel?” he murmured.

“Like a wet limp noodle,” Sam chuckled.  

“I’d say that’s an apt description,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning in to kiss Sam sweetly, “Ready for me to pull out?”

“If we were home I’d say no, but since we’re in public we should probably pack up and go,” Sam said with a drowsy smile as he floated along on the endorphines in his system.

“Probably,” Lucifer chuckled, running his nose along Sam’s, “Want me to plug you back up? It’d at least prevent your tux from getting ruined.”

Sam simply nodded as his finger traced along Lucifer’s sides, “Thank you for tonight.”

“It was my pleasure,” Lucifer purred, finding the plug and gently pulling out of Sam before sliding it back in.

Sam grunted as his tender, well used muscles were once more stretched around the silicone, “Think you have enough mojo to zap us back home? I don’t think a car ride will be all the comfortable right now.”

“Dean would slaughter me,” Lucifer informed him, snapping their clothes to rights and picking up his mate. He tucked the blanket around Sam in his arms and smiled, “It’s only a quick car ride, and you can lay down, if you’d like.”

“Rather curl up with you,” Sam murmured and rested his head against Lucifer’s shoulder, “And I’m trying not to think about why I’m so tired.”

Lucifer chuckled and smiled, “Let me get to the Impala, and then I’ll snap us into the garage. Fair?”

“Fair,” Sam took a deep breath and slowly stood, “For the record, I liked being restrained.”

Lucifer grinned, “I shall have to keep that in mind,” he commented, “Not like I couldn’t tell from the noises you were making.”

Sam brightly blushed, “Yeah, I didn’t mean to get that loud.”

Lucifer chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, “It’s alright. I liked it.”

Leaning over, Sam kissed Lucifer’s temple, “I love you, Heylel.”

“And I love you, my King,” Lucifer kissed Sam’s cheek and escorted him to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies and sweeten our tea.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
